The Bash Brother and the Goalie
by sphinx005
Summary: COMPLETE an embarrassing encounter between Portman and Julie could lead to something more. The usual disclaimer that I don't own any of the characters featured in the Mighty Ducks trilogy movies. Disney and the creators do.
1. Chapter 1

"So what happened?" Fulton Reed was sitting on his bed in the dorm room he shared with his team mate and best friend Dean Portman.

Dean smiled "Nothing, I swear. She turned bright red and pretty much ran out of the locker room" he replied finally letting out the laugh he'd been holding in ever since it happened.

"Poor Julie, do you think she'll recover from the sight of it?" Fulton laughed. Julie Gaffney was the teams leading goalie.

"Man she loved it" Dean laughed and Fulton threw his pillow at him shaking his head.

……………………………

"Hey are you okay?" Connie Moreau asked her team mate and best friend Julie Gaffney.

Julie had been debating all afternoon whether to tell Connie what happened in the locker room after that morning's practice. She knew that once she told Connie, she may as well have told the rest of the team. That was the way the Ducks worked. Tell one, they tell another and so on until the entire team (and possibly the entire school) knew what was going on.

Julie sighed "I spose I'd better tell you before Dean goes and spreads it around and makes himself look like the stud" she started.

Connie's mouth dropped. "Wait, something happened with Dean? And what? _Stud?_" Connie interrupted.

Julie shook her head. "Let me finish" she said "I thought everyone had left after practice this morning so I went to have a shower and when I opened the stall door, there was Dean" Julie paused for effect "_In all his glory!_" she finished.

That did it for Connie, she burst out in a fit of giggles and couldn't seem to stop

"CONNIE!" Julie exclaimed, "Come on, it wasn't _that _funny" Julie protested but she couldn't help but smile herself. If it was Connie who had accidentally walked in on Dean Portman in the shower she would find it impossible to stop laughing too.

"Yes it is" Connie managed to get out before she started laughing again. Julie let herself laugh with Connie for a little while until a thought popped into her head. She immediately stopped laughing and threw her head into her hands, sighing.

Connie stopped laughing and took notice "What's wrong? Don't you see the funny side of things, we finally have some good ammo for Portman's lame wisecracks" Connie reasoned almost giddy with the thought of having the perfect comeback for Dean's sexist jokes which was usually aimed at her and Julie.

"Yeah, I know but its not that" Julie said sadly.

"Then what?" Connie sat up on the edge of her bed and looked at Julie.

"What's gonna happen when Scooter finds out? You know he already hates Dean and its no secret that Dean hates him but we both know a fight's going to break out over one of Portman's stupid comments and then Scooter's going to get mad at me and want me to stop hanging out with the guys on the team" Julie looked seriously worried.

Scooter was Julie's boyfriend and a member of the school's Varsity Hockey Team, the Junior Varsity Ducks' No. 1 arch enemies.

Connie thought about her reply carefully "Oh come on Julie, Scooter wouldn't make you not hang out with us. He's a good guy remember?" Connie said with the realisation that she hardly knew Scooter at all.

"You don't know Scooter like I do" was all Julie said and she could have kicked herself the second she said it. She knew that Scooter was a great guy but there had been a few occasions recently when he'd gotten a little violent with her. Nothing physical, just the tone in his voice and the look in his eye that made Julie shiver with fear. She'd never told anyone about that side of Scooter as she knew that the infamous "Bash Brothers" (ie Dean and Fulton) would take it as a personal threat, as would all of the Ducks. Julie was one of their own.

"I guess I'd better tell him" Julie said finally dreading the moment.

Connie nodded her agreement "Yeah I think that's the best idea, I mean if it was me, I'm sure Guy would want to know from me before anyone else told him. That way it would seem like it wasn't such a big deal" she said.

"But it isn't a big deal" Julie reminded her smiling a little at the memory.

"JULIE GAFFNEY!" Connie exclaimed catching that little smile "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are actually quite happy with what you saw" Connie said before launching herself onto Julie's bed where Julie was sitting.

"I want to know everything" she said getting settled for a discussion about one of the hottest players on the Ducks team.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie woke up early the next morning. She had to get to Scooter's dorm to tell him of yesterday's events before the Ducks gossiped about it too loudly at the breakfast table.

On the way she passed Cole, he was Scooter's team mate and a royal pain in the ass. He hated the Ducks and the Ducks hated him, including Julie. He smirked at her as she walked past "Taking the walk of shame are we Julie the Cat?" Cole asked.

Julie rolled her eyes and pushed past him "Don't you think I'd be walking the other way if it was the _walk of shame_?" she asked. _God he was so stupid_ she thought to herself as she knocked on Scooter's door.

Scooter's roommate answered "Oh hey Julie, he's not up yet but feel free to wake him so he can yell at you instead of me!" he smiled before grabbing his clothes and a fresh towel and heading into the bathroom.

Julie felt shivers go down her spine as she thought about yesterday's locker room incident and Dean, _oh yes Dean_ she thought. She snapped herself back to reality. She has to stop thinking about it, _it was no big deal_ she told herself.

She made her way over to her boyfriend's bed and shook him gently. "Scooter" she said softly in his ear. Scooter made some groaning sounds but didn't wake up.

Julie shook him again "Scooter" she said a little louder.

The next thing she knew, Scooter's arm had flung up and hit her in the face at such a force causing her to be thrown onto the floor on the opposite side of the room.

Julie sat there stunned before realising she was tasting blood. She lifted her hand up to her mouth and pressed gently, the sting of the hit hadn't quite settled and the area was still a little numb.

Looking down at her hand she saw a trickle of bright red seep between her fingers.

Scooter had roused himself and was now standing over her "What the hell Julie?" he screamed in her face. She shrunk back like a scared little animal afraid to move and afraid to speak.

"You know I need to sleep, JESUS" he yelled turning his back to her.

Julie seized the opportunity and bolted for the door, slamming it shut behind her as she ran down the corridor ignoring Cole's snide remark of "Are you taking the walk now Cat?"

Some of the other boys had emerged from their dorms to see what the fuss was, including Adam Banks who was a Duck but because he had to play for the Varsity team earlier in the year he was stuck in the Varsity dorms.

Adam had seen Julie run out of Scooter's room holding her face. Worried, he quickly grabbed his trainers from beside his bed and ran outside after her.

Julie made it to her dorm wishing that Connie had gone out early. She didn't need her prying questions right now.

She had been shocked at what Scooter had done but at the same time wondered if he really knew what he just done to her. Somehow she'd managed to convince herself that he'll be over soon apologising for what happened and they can just go on with their relationship like nothing happened. Well that's what she was telling herself anyway.

………………………………………..

"Dude, I think you should apologise to her" Fulton said thoughtfully. He had been thinking about it most of last night and this morning. If he knew Julie, then she would be mighty embarrassed about the situation and Dean saying he was sorry for flashing her would help enormously.

"Why, she's the one who walked in on _me _remember?" Portman was a little taken aback by Fulton's request.

"Yeah I know, but it's not like she meant to or anything. She just got more than she bargained for. She's not as confident about that kind of stuff as you are. It'll take her weeks before she can even look you in the eye again" Fulton reasoned sensing his last sentence would earn a rude comment from Portman,

He was right "Yeah cos she's seen the body now man, it'll be all she can look at!" he laughed.

Fulton shook his head "Jeez man you are delusional. Julie's into Scooter. If she'll be looking at anyone's body it'll be his" Fulton laughed.

"So do I have to apologise still?" Portman asked when the laughter had died down. The look on Fulton's face said it all

"Alright, alright, I'm going" he said pulling his shoes on "I'll talk to her, but I'm not apologising. If you ask me it was probably the best ten seconds of her life" he hooted and left the room before Fulton cold respond. Fulton just shook his head and resumed reading his book for English class.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie's wish had been granted. Connie was nowhere in sight when she opened the door to their room. _Probably gone to surprise Guy_ she thought as she sunk down on the bed allowing the fresh tears to fall.

Why couldn't her relationship with Scooter be like Connie and Guy's she wondered. Sure they had their fair share of fights and bust ups but it was evident that they were deeply in love and that Guy would never hurt Connie the way Scooter had just hurt Julie.

A knock at her door brought Julie back to reality. _Crap. It must be Scooter. I hope he's come to apologise_ she thought as she carefully wiped her eyes with her sleeves and tried to act as naturally as possible.

She opened the door to find Adam standing there. "I heard the commotion then saw you, are you alrig……. Holy shit!" Adam exclaimed when he saw her lip.

"Adam, I'm fine – really" she protested but in the protective role that all of the male Ducks took towards her and Connie he gently pushed her back into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You got any ice in here?" he asked heading over to the mini fridge that Connie has bought "to keep study snacks in". Julie nodded. "Good, go get me a towel" he ordered.

Julie protested "Adam, really I'm…" "Julie" Adam said with his eyebrows raised. "Alright" she said in defeat and headed towards the bathroom to retrieve a towel to put the ice in.

"Sit" Adam ordered pointing to the desk chair. Julie did as she was told. "Tilt you head back" he said gently pushing her hair out of her face and applying the homemade ice pack to her lip. "Don't move and keep it there" he said hearing the door knock "I'll get that" he announced before Julie could get the words "It might be Scooter" out.

"Cake-Eater?" Dean was surprised to see him answer Julie's door.

"Portman now's not a good time" Adam reasoned trying to close the door on him

"Like hell its not" Portman was too strong for Adam and flung the door open causing Adam to stumble back into the room.

He looked around the room in awe. He'd never really seen the inside of Julie and Connie's dorm room before. They had hockey posters on the walls and two desks that were actually tidy and neat without clothes thrown on them but then again, him and Fulton were slobs. And then he saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

"CAKE-EATER! What have you done?" Portman boomed in Adam's face.

Adam took a step back "I didn't do anything" he answered back unsure of whether Portman was going to pound him or believe him.

"Dean, no. it wasn't Adam. It was an accident. God I am so stupid" Julie piped up from her chair. Portman rushed over to Julie's side.

"Cat lady, what happened to you? Don't tell me you fell. I've pounded enough people to know when someone's fist has done damage and when it was a wall" he said seriously.

Adam stared at him in disbelief. Something Portman had said actually made sense? What was the world coming to? He could see that Portman was not going to let him anywhere near Julie now that he was playing her saviour so he quietly waved to Julie and let himself out.

"Dean, I'm fine, really its no big deal" Julie protested. Truth was she was a little flustered to be in such a close proximity to him again, especially after she'd seen him naked.

Portman raised an eyebrow. "Gaffney, you have a fat lip. Now someone did that to you and you're going to tell me who and then I'm going to go and give him a fat lip and a lot worse" he said his eyes never leaving her face.

Julie was touched by his concern but she didn't want him going and pounding Scooter. "No Dean, you're not going to do anything. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" she was practically yelling at him.

Portman wasn't affected, he knew she was just acting tough. "Sure catlady" he said rolling his eyes at her. before she could say anything to him the door knocked.

"Julie" Scooter's voice was heard through the closed door "Julie let me in" he pleaded.

Julie snuck a look at Portman who was beginning to put two and two together.

"Julie, I will pound his face in if he comes in and tries to hurt you" he warned.

Julie placed her arm on Portman's arm "Thanks Dean but he wont hurt me" she said stepping forward to opening the door.

Scooter smiled at Julie and she felt her heart melt. All of the things he'd done to her earlier that morning had been momentarily forgotten. However, nice Scooter was soon replaced with nasty Scooter when he spied Portman sitting on the end of Julie's bed.

"Well lookey here, we're all nice and cozy aren't we?" he accused his eyes turning cold and his hand pressing into Julie's arm.

"What? No. there's nothing going on between me and Portman" Julie explained.

Portman felt himself become slightly disappointed, _she called me Portman_ he noted. He loved it when she called him Dean. She was the only person who was allowed to do that, even Connie had to call him Portman, which she never did anyway. He felt this connection with Julie ever since the Goodwill Games but he'd put it down to admiration for her hockey skills and the fact that they were both new to the Team at the time.

Portman's face turned to a scowl when he saw the look Scooter was giving Julie.

"Back off Scooter, let her go" Portman warned standing up, his fists curled and his muscles tensed. If he touches Julie, he'll kill him.

"Dean, no. its okay" Julie said holding her hand up in a gesture to get him to sit back down again. _She called me Dean again!_ He thought happily.

Unfortunately Scooter noticed it too and it gave him fresh ammo "Oh so it's _Dean _again is it. Its all _Portman_ when you're trying to make me believe there's nothing going on between you two and now its all Dean. You know what Julie? To hell with you, I'm just about done with you anyway you stuck up frigid bitch" Scooter said and walked away down the hall.

Dean saw red. He flew up off the bed and launched himself towards the door but the look in Julie's eyes stopped him from following Scooter down the hall. She looked so lost, so fragile. He couldn't leave her alone like this. She had this kind of effect on him, Dean Portman has actually backed down from a fight to comfort Julie Gaffney.

Julie quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned away from Portman. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Hey, don't listen to him. He has no idea what he's talking about anyway. You're not a bitch and you're definitely not frigid. I saw that smile of yours when you saw me yesterday" he joked placing his arm around Julie's shoulder.

"Oh shut up" Julie said laughing a little.

"See? There's that smile again!" Portman said pulling her into him a little closer.

"God I'm such an idiot! I honestly thought he'd come around to apologise" Julie exclaimed after a while and Portman just patted her head allowing her to cry into his chest.

They sat there like that for a long time, neither realised that they'd both missed first and second period.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – thank you for the review(s). Your advice has been taken on board and I have replaced the existing chapters with an improved (and hopefully) easier to read format! (same text though!) if I can improve further, please let me know.

"You going to be okay?" Portman asked Julie when he noticed she had stopped crying.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that. I'm fine. Scooter is a big fat jerk and he'd better watch out the next time I see him" Julie said, her entire body filling up with anger as she thought about the moron she'd wasted the better part of the school year with.

"Hey Catlady you've got me shaking in my shoes!" Portman joked, "I'd better not tell Goldberg though, he'd be so scared he wont ever show up to practice ever again" Dean paused pretending to think "Hey, but on the other hand ……….." he trailed off.

Julie playfully punched Portman on the shoulder "Hey, leave Goldberg alone!" she laughed, momentarily forgetting about the earlier events of the day.

"OUCH!" Portman cried pretending that her punch hurt.

Julie rolled her eyes and replied with "God you are such a big girl!"

Portman jumped up from his spot on the bed flashing her a fake evil glare "You take that back Julie Gaffney!" he ordered.

Julie giggled and moved away from him "NEVER!" she cried attempting to run to the other side of the room and shield herself using Connie's desk chair.

Unfortunately Portman was too quick for her. "Take it back!" he ordered her again grabbing her into a bear hug and holding her in a gentle headlock.

"NO!" Julie said from somewhere under Portman's arm. She had almost managed to escape from his grip.

"Yes" Portman laughed changing his grip. She tried to take advantage of the change and twisted away but unfortunately, all she managed to do was cause them both to trip and come crashing down onto the floor.

Portman realised that he was on top of her but he made no attempt to move. Something was inside his head was telling him to stay where he was. Julie noticed it as well and she was secretly enjoying the close encounter. She'd always had this little crush on Portman ever since she first saw him at the team meeting for the Goodwill Games. He was a big bully, but nevertheless incredibly cute.

When the silence became too much for both of them to handle. Julie gave an awkward laugh and declared "God you weigh a tonne!"

Portman laughed and went to move off of her "Sorry" he mumbled offering his hands to help Julie to her feet.

"Julie, Adam says I should………… Whoa! Should I come back later?" Connie burst through the door to their dorm to see Portman and Julie holding hands in the centre of the room.

Portman quickly cleared his throat "Um, no its okay, I have to go anyway" he said letting go of Julie's hands. "I think I'm supposed to be in detention" he said sheepishly looking down at the floor.

Connie tried to hide her smirk but she couldn't resist adding "It's entirely possible since you spend half your life in detention". Julie shot her a look that said '_shut up!_' and Connie didn't say another word.

"So, you're okay then?" Portman asked Julie as she walked him to the door.

Julie nodded "Yeah, thanks for being here Dean. It meant a lot to me".

Dean smiled as Julie leant forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Julie looked at the expression on his face and swore she saw him blush.

"Anytime" Dean replied suddenly regaining his composure. He never in a million years expected to feel all tingly when Julie Gaffney kissed his cheek. "But remember, if I see Scooter I can't promise I won't hurt him" he warned looking very serious.

Julie sighed "I know, but I don't want you to be getting into trouble because of me" she said meaning every word of it. If Portman seriously hurt Scooter and got kicked off the team, she'd never forgive herself. "I wont Jules" he replied giving her a wave and turning to walk off down the hall towards the detention room.

"If you need me you know where I'll be" he said shooting her a cocky wink over his shoulder as he walked away.

Julie smiled almost wishing she had something she could throw at him but deep down his concern really touched her. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to have Dean Portman as her boyfriend.

_Oh my god, stop it Julie!_ She scolded herself and shook her head. _Dean's your team mate and FRIEND. He doesn't like you like that at all_ she decided and walked back into her dorm room where her best friend Connie was waiting to hear what was going on.

_Oh well, here goes_ she thought as she began to tell Connie about that morning's events and swearing her to secrecy. Coach Orion didn't need to know about how she really got her fat lip.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dude you sure took your sweet time. How long does it take to apologise" Fulton ribbed his roommate when he eventually made it back to the dorm.

Portman tried to choose his words carefully. He was pretty sure that Julie didn't want the Scooter situation to be common knowledge among the Ducks. He knew she'd tell Connie and swear her to secrecy and that Banks knew half the story but he didn't want to be the one to spread the gossip around.

"Yeah, Julie wanted to hang out. You know, to get the awkward phase over and done with" Portman answered knowing that it was probably the most lamest excuse ever.

Fulton raised his eyebrows "_Julie_ wanted to hang out? You sure it wasn't _you_ who hung around to annoy her" he said. Fulton knew that Portman had a tiny crush on Julie. In fact the whole team knew that Portman regarded Julie as one of the "special" girls who caught his attention.

"Yes, it was Miss Julie who wanted me to stay" Portman pouted flipping the stereo on so that he wouldn't have to talk to Fulton anymore.

Fulton wasn't taking the hint as he leapt up to turn the stereo down "You've been in her dorm this entire time?" he asked wide eyed. He sensed that there was something that Portman wasn't telling except that Fulton's mind was wandering down a very different track than the one that contained the truth.

"Yes we were in her dorm the entire time and no, nothing happened you sick man" Portman said crabbily reaching to turn the stereo back up.

Fulton decided to give up and quit talking. If Portman didn't want him to know then he wasn't going to tell him no matter how hard Fulton pressed him for info. He leaned back against the wall and silently continued with his math homework.

……………………………………………………

"So you and Portman looked pretty cozy when I walked in here" Connie teased ducking to avoid the pillow that Julie had just thrown at her.

"Shut up, nothing happened" Julie protested deciding to play along with Connie's teasing. At least talking about Portman was better than talking about Scooter.

"Yeah right, why was he helping you to your feet then? Spill Gaffney!" Connie sat upright like a puppy begging to a treat.

"Connie, there's nothing to spill, honestly! He came over – went nuts at poor Adam and tried to make me feel better. That's all" Julie glared at Connie almost daring her to say something else.

Connie ignored Julie's stare "So how'd he make you feel better?" she asked grinning.

Julie shook her head "You don't quit do you?"

"Nope" was the reply "Now quit being a gossip hog and tell me!"

"Okay, but its really boring. He just told me how much of an idiot Scooter is and that next time he sees him he's going to pound his face in. We joked about Goldberg a bit. Nothing mean though. Um, oh I called him a girl, he tried to wrestle me but we fell. He helped me up and then you walked in. End of story"

Connie sat processing what Julie had just told her. One thing stuck in her mind though. "Jules, didn't you say Scooter came over when Dean was here? How come Portman didn't just follow him outside and beat him up like he usually would?"

Julie thought for a moment "I don't know, it is kinda weird isn't it?" she agreed with Connie.

All of a sudden the confused look on Connie's face was gone and a huge smile replaced it "Oh my god! That is so sweet!" she exclaimed.

Julie's face still looked confused, "What is?" she asked

"Don't you see? He chose to be with you over beating someone up! That's like a first for Dean Portman. Oh my god he really likes you!" Connie exclaimed proud of herself for coming to this realisation.

Julie scoffed "What? You're insane. He was just being a good friend that's all" Somehow Connie's words had caused a spark somewhere deep within Julie. _Could Dean Portman possibly like her?_ _no that's crazy! He could have any girl at Eden Hall, why would he waste his time on her? he was just being a concerned teammate that's all_ Julie decided.

"Are you sure you're alright, you kinda spaced out there for a moment" Connie asked a little concerned for her friend.

Julie snapped out of her trance, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Scooter is all" she lied.

"NO Jules! Don't think about him. Think about someone good like Portman" Connie giggled.

"Jeez Connie can you just shut up about Portman. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. We're just friends. If you were in my position Portman probably would have done the same thing for you. I know he would" Julie reasoned wishing her friend would stop talking about Portman. She was terrified that Connie would realise she was transparent and see what she was starting to feel for Portman.

The sensitive, funny, caring Portman that had spent almost the entire day with her just to make sure she was okay. The Portman who'd backed away from a fight to take care of her. That was the type of guy she wished she could be with, that was the type of guy she thought Scooter was until his true self reared its ugly head.

Connie looked at the clock sitting on her bedside table "It's almost dinner time. Are you coming Julie?" she asked.

Julie looked at her watch. She had missed an entire days worth of classes. Great! Not only was she going to have to avoid Scooter and the Varsity dickheads she now had to come up with an excuse to explain her absence from classes all day.


	7. Chapter 7

Julie had decided to skip Dinner in the mess hall. She didn't feel up to facing any of the other Ducks right now. Connie had understood and promised to bring her back something in case she got hungry later.

She grabbed her History textbook from her bag. She had decided that she may as well get some studying done since she'd have to work like mad to catch up on the work she'd missed. Unfortunately for her she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

She opened it to reveal Rick Riley. "What the hell do you want?" she demanded trying her hardest not to let her uneasiness show. He had this sick grin on his face and she was only too aware that she was all alone.

"Julie, Julie, Julie. Can't I see how my favourite goalie is doing? That nasty Scooter should be taught some manners don't you think?" Rick replied the grin getting wider.

Julie's uneasiness was beginning to be pushed over the edge. "Riley what is it you really want? You'd better make it quick. I have stuff to do" Julie said sternly trying to force as much bravado into her voice as she could.

"Well if you really want to know" he started and gave her a hard shove back into the room.

"What the…" was all Julie could get out before she felt Riley's alcohol scented breath on her nose. He was trying to kiss her! She couldn't believe it. She had to do something fast before the situation got way out of hand.

"Oi! Get off her" she heard the low pitched growl as she felt Riley being dragged off of her. Julie looked up to see Portman standing over Riley with a fierce look in his eyes. This was something she'd never seen in him before and it was scaring her.

Portman waited for Riley to get up before he started the pounding. Julie was terrified. This was the side of Portman she never knew existed. Sure he could be bully when he wanted to but he was known to her as a gentle giant, this was too much for her to handle.

"DEAN STOP IT!" she yelled at the top of her voice but Portman didn't seem to hear her. He just kept punching Riley over and over again. Riley was at the state where he was barely conscious and definitely unable to fight back, let alone defend himself.

Julie felt hot tears stream down her face.

"DEAN NO!" she screamed at him grabbing his arm. Portman snapped out of his state and Riley dropped to the floor, his face a bloodied mess.

He just looked from Riley back to Julie. He saw the tears fall down her cheeks and he reached out to wipe them away but she pushed his hand away. He looked at her stunned.

"Julie?" he said softly sensing she was upset with him.

"No, just go away" she said firmly turning away from him.

"Julie please" he said stepping towards her. He wanted to take it all back, he wanted to hold her in his arms and take away all of her pain.

"GET OUT NOW" she screamed at him spinning around to look at him.

He could see the angry fire behind her eyes and he hung his head in defeat. "Jules, I'm so sorry" he said leaving her room and taking a conscious but wobbly Riley with him.

She leapt over to the door and slammed it shut behind him, turning the lock. She leaned her back against the door and slowly slid down it sobbing when she hit the floor.

She stayed like that until Connie came back to the room.

"Julie?" Connie whispered when she opened the door. Julie moved to let her in.

"Julie why's the door locked?" Connie asked feeling confused. That's when she saw the blood on the floor.

"Oh my god, what happened in here?" Connie asked freaking out. She ran over to Julie and started checking her arms, legs and face for any cuts or bruising. There was nothing new other than the ones she'd received that morning.

"Riley, Dean, fight" was all Julie managed to get out between sobs.

Connie sunk onto the floor next to Julie and put her arms around her. She didn't press for any further information. She knew that Julie would tell her when she felt like talking.

………………………………………………………..

Portman had dumped Riley back at his door, not even bothering to alert his roommate that he was lying there. All he could think about was the look Julie had given him before she screamed at him to get out.

_She was afraid of me_ he realised suddenly feeling claustrophobic. _I have to get out of here_ he thought mindlessly wandering through the halls of the dorm building looking for the nearest exit. He found one and pushed open the doors and walked into the cool night air.

He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. All he could see in his mind was Julie's face, the tears, the fear. "The fear of me" he said aloud sinking to his knees in the snow.

He'd seen red when he saw Riley trying to kiss Julie. He knew that she didn't want him to kiss her, he'd seen her struggling to get him off of her. It was like something had woken the monster up from inside himself and he had unleashed all his anger on Riley. He thought she'd be pleased that he showed up when he did. He never meant to go that far but all he could see in his mind when he was pounding Riley was Julie's face as she was struggling to get away from him.

He hated himself at that moment. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why she'd yelled at him. He'd scared her badly. He'd shown her just how violent he could be. He'd shown himself how violent he could be.

He'd never had a reaction like that to anything before, not even when he was playing hockey. This was the first time he'd been unable to pull himself away from his anger. He was so deeply in love with Julie that he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her.

Portman sunk his head into his hands and asked himself _when did I become such a monster?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N _thanks to those who reviewed (I would have mentioned it last chapter but I'd already written it before I'd seen the reviews). Emily, there may not be any D/J cuteness for a couple of chapters (sorry, but it should come back sometime – I don't know where the story's going just yet!)

_**(sorry, I could have sworn I'd uploaded this last Friday but it looks like I didn't!)**_

"Hey have you heard?" Charlie Conway, the captain of the Ducks got everyone's attention with that question. The rest of the Ducks stopped eating their breakfasts and leaned towards him intent on hearing the latest Eden Hall gossip.

"Heard what?" Dwayne Robertson asked. He could be a little slow sometimes but he was a well liked member of the Ducks team.

Julie sank back into her chair. She knew what Charlie was about to say. Gossip had been spreading like wildfire that Rick Riley got bashed last night.

"Rick Riley got the crap kicked out of him last night. Apparently Cole found him outside their dorm room door unconscious" Charlie said sounding every inch of the team gossiper that he was.

Connie stole a glance at Julie who remained silent. They both exchanged worried looks.

"Really?" Russ Tyler spoke up. He was one of Charlie's best friends and was just a big a gossiper as Charlie himself was.

Charlie nodded "Yeah, Riley's awake though. His face is all smashed up and he can hardly open his eyes but here's the weird part" Charlie paused.

The Ducks sub-consciously leaned even closer.

"Riley's claiming amnesia and isn't telling who done it or why" Charlie said with a proud grin.

"WHAT!" gasped the Ducks, including Julie and Connie who were both aware of what really went on.

"It's not like Riley to clam up about stuff. He's usually the first to tell the Dean stuff that would get someone else into trouble" Guy Germaine commented throwing Connie a _wonder what's up with that_ look. Connie simply shrugged.

"Yeah, I wanna know who did it so I can shake his hand" Goldberg commented shovelling another donut into his mouth.

The Ducks chorused their agreement around the table.

Julie quietly slipped out of her seat in an attempt to leave the table unnoticed. She should have known better though.

"Hey Catlady where're ya going?" Averman shouted. All of the Ducks turned to look at Julie who almost looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, um I'm just going to see Mr White about what I missed yesterday" she said quickly hoping that they believed her. Connie had already filled her in on the story as to why she wasn't at dinner last night. According to Connie she had migranes and a violent stomach ache.

"Are you feeling better today? You still look kinda pale" Adam Banks piped up. The other Ducks nodded their agreement that she did look pale.

"Yeah, I'm much better today" Julie said. "I gotta go so I'll see you guys at lunch" she said turning and hurrying out of the mess hall.

…………………………………………

Fulton was still half asleep when Julie started knocking on his door.

"Alright, I'm coming" he called pulling on a pair of pants and grabbing a shirt off the floor.

"Julie! What the?" Fulton asked seeing the teams female goaltender at his door shaking visibly.

"Where's Portman?" she demanded glad that Fulton was there. She knew she shouldn't feel so scared around Portman but all she saw when she thought about him was the look of pure hatred on his face when he was ripping into Riley.

"Not here. Isn't he at breakfast?" Fulton asked confused.

Julie shook her head "No he's not, I've just come from there" she said wondering if Riley had finally told someone that it was Portman that beat him up.

Fulton looked over to Dean's side of the room. His bed was a mess but that didn't mean he'd slept in it since it was always like that. He grew worried when he noticed that he couldn't see Portman's leather jacket anywhere. He only wore that at night and would never wear it during the day.

"Do you think he's been out all night?" Fulton asked wide-eyed.

"God I hope not" Julie replied concern taking over her face.

"Julie, what's going on?" Fulton demanded. He could see the trouble behind her eyes and there was something involving Portman that she wasn't telling.

"Fulton, if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell ANYONE. Not even the other Ducks. If word gets out then Portman is in serious trouble" she said taking a seat on Portman's bed.

Fulton cautiously looked down the hallway to make sure it was empty and then shut the door behind him sitting on his own bed facing Julie.

Julie then proceeded to tell Fulton about Scooter and Riley and Portman coming to her rescue and beating up Riley. She left out the part about how Portman had scared her so badly that she didn't want to be in a room alone with him anymore.

------------------------

"Portman! Oh my god what are you doing?" Connie exclaimed when she came across him. His lips were blue, he was shivering and she could see that he'd been crying. "Have you been out here all night?" she asked as she wrapped herself around him for warmth.

"Go away" he growled as he tried to shake her off. He didn't need this right now. He just wanted to be left alone.

"No" Connie said simply helping him to his feet. She couldn't leave him out there like this. What if it was one of the other Ducks who didn't know what was going on had found him or even worse – the Dean or Coach Orion.

"She hates me Connie" he said suddenly looking up at her to give her a full view of his tear stained face.

"Who, Julie?" she asked. She shook her head "Sorry, of course you mean Julie" she helped him over to a nearby bench and sat down next to him. "She doesn't hate you Dean, she's just scared and confused, that's all" she said placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Connie, you didn't see the look on her face when she told me to get out. She was terrified of me" Portman said hanging his head.

Connie's heart almost broke when she realised how much this was affecting him.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" she whispered.

Portman acknowledged the question but didn't respond. He just stared ahead.

Connie left it at that. "C'mon, we'd better go. So far Riley's saying nothing and no one else knows what happened. Let's not make things worse" she said half dragging Portman to his feet.

"You're the only one Julie told?" he asked amazed that she hadn't gone running back to Banks to tell him.

Connie nodded.

Portman sighed "So is Riley alright?" he asked suddenly.

Connie shrugged "Who cares. He deserved it" she said.

Portman smiled for the first time since the previous morning with Julie. "I see why he's not saying anything though" he said the smile disappearing.

"Yeah, I know. He's scared that Julie'll make a sexual harassment complaint against him. Can't have daddy finding out what little Ricky's really been up to" Connie answered for him.

Portman just nodded following Connie into the dorm building.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Andie & Emily, thanks for the review I hope it didn't scare you too much ;) I'll try and restrain it next time for you Andie! (although the evil bees part scared me so now we're even!)

Any ideas on this fic don't hesitate to let me know – I still don't know where the story's going, once I start typing it just doesn't seem to stop!

"Dude where the hell have you been? Everyone's been asking where you are including Coach Orion" Fulton scolded Portman when he made it to the room they shared.

"Why should anyone care where I've been?" Portman grumbled pushing past Fulton and grabbing some clean clothes and a towel. He was dying for a hot shower.

"Julie was looking for you" Fulton tried a different tactic. It had the desired effect. Portman stopped doing what he was doing and turned to stare at Fulton.

"She was?" he asked surprised. He was sure she'd never speak to him again after last night.

Fulton nodded "Yeah" he said unaware he was giving Portman a funny look.

"What's that look for?" Portman questioned dreading the worst. "She told you didn't she?" he added.

Fulton nodded again "What the hell got into you?" he said sounding more fierce than he intended to.

Portman was taken aback. "What do you mean "what the hell got into me"? That stupid asshole Rick Riley was going to do god knows what to her. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing cos I know you would" he was almost shouting now.

"Dude keep your voice down" Fulton hushed. "You really scared her man. She was shaking as she told me what happened. Did you really have to go that far?"

Portman could feel the hurt and guilt rising inside. "I wish I hadn't" he said softly turning away from Fulton and heading into the bathroom.

Fulton stared at the closed door where Portman had been standing a second ago. _I wish I hadn't_ his words echoed inside his head.

He shook his head _Damn it Portman. What's going on with you_? He wondered. His friend had never been so angry and violent before, not even when something was directed at him. He'd never gone so far for anyone before so why do it for Julie?

_The answer's simple Fulton, he's in love with her_.

…………………………………………

"You did what?" Connie asked Julie amazed. When she'd seen her at breakfast this morning she had been as white as a ghost and shaking like a leaf. Now Julie was telling her she'd actually gone to his dorm to see him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So you're ready to forgive him?" Connie pressed on when Julie didn't say anything.

After a few moments of silence Julie finally spoke "I don't know" she whispered feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"What did Fulton say?" Connie gently pushed on.

"He was just as shocked as I was" Julie admitted.

"I bet. Julie, there's something I should probably tell you" Connie started. Julie had a right to know about how awful Portman was feeling about the whole thing.

"What is it? Does everyone know that its my fault Riley got beaten up?" Julie had a panicked look on her face.

"No Jules, calm down. Its about Portman. I kinda found him this morning" Connie began.

"What do you mean "found him"?" Julie was confused.

"It means just that, I found him outside in the snow. It looks like he spent the night out there. He looked awful" Connie explained carefully searching her friend's face for emotion.

Julie looked down at her hands. "I know he didn't mean to go that far Connie. It's just that……." She paused trying to think of what to say.

"……its just that you can't help but feel scared knowing what he's capable of?" Connie finished for her.

Julie nodded "yeah, exactly" feeling relieved that someone understood her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Andie – as if I'd restrain the scariness! Its what makes writing fics fun!

This chapter is pretty uneventful as I'm kinda becoming stuck for ideas, and I thought it was time the other Duckies got some fic time!

It had been a particularly bad practice all around for the Ducks but Julie and Portman it felt like they were in hell. She had been trying to avoid him like the plague and he'd been trying his hardest to apologise to her.

To make things worse, Fulton had been acting as the go-between, relaying messages back and forth (mainly messages from Portman to Julie).

"So what do you thinks going on? Julie's been acting weird for a few days now" Charlie commented to Guy. The two were skating side by side. Coach Orion had decided that the team all needed to uplift their fitness by skating laps and doing sprinting drills.

Guy just shook his head "I have no idea. I doubt that even Connie knows" he commented gesturing to his on/off girlfriend of four years who was skating a little ahead of them.

Connie had heard Charlie's comment and had decided to stay out of it. It wasn't up to her to tell the others what was really going on. She kept her back to Charlie and Guy and sped up a little to catch up with Goldberg and Averman who were less than thrilled with Coach Orion's "fitness lifting" practice session.

"Man, how many laps does that guy think I can skate without getting dizzy?" Goldberg complained giving Luis the evil eye as he skated past him and overlapped him for the third time.

"Oooo Goldberg, getting mad at the speedster, the Gold-man, gonna kick the Coach's butt.." Averman started off on his usual commentary rant when Connie slapped him on the shoulder.

"You know I'd pay good money to see Goldberg try to kick Coach Orion's butt!" she joked turning to see where the Coach was at. She frowned when she couldn't see him.

"So would I Miss Moreau" Coach Orion added making the three players almost jump out of their skins.

"Coach, I……I…." Goldberg stammered trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Goldberg, if its too much for you then take a break" Coach Orion replied. Connie noticed the glint in his eye and knew that he wasn't being serious.

"Really! Oh man that would be great" Goldberg answered excitedly about to skate off towards the benches.

"NO NOT REALLY YOU IDIOT!" Coach Orion blasted. "This is the whole reason we need to get our fitness up. We're becoming too lazy" he said giving Goldberg a final glare before skating off ahead of the trio.

"Ouch!" Averman said ignoring the grunt from Goldberg. He found the whole situation hilarious.

Goldberg was about to shoot a comeback at Averman when the Coach announced "15 more laps then hit the showers. We'll resume fitness training in the morning"

Julie tried her hardest not to groan. She didn't think she had 15 more laps left in her.

"Julie?" Portman seized his opportunity, coming up behind her.

Julie jumped "Get away from me Portman" she hissed speeding up to get away from him.

Portman shook his head and ignored the warning look from Fulton. He too sped up and caught up to her. "Julie, please. I'm sorry" he pleaded.

It did no good, Julie continued to speed up, trying her hardest to get away from him. Portman feeling his stubborn streak overcome his reasoning sped up too and to the other Ducks it looked like he was trying to race her.

"Go Julie! Kick his ass" Goldberg shouted. He was scared of Portman all right, but he'd learned that it paid to keep on Julie Gaffney's good side.

Julie ignored the comment and realised that Portman was still chasing her "Would you just leave me alone" she almost yelled forgetting that no one aside from Fulton and Connie really knew what was going on.

"No, not until you talk to me" Portman pleaded never taking his eyes off of her.

"Don't you get it. I don't want to talk to you" she shouted causing Coach Orion to snap.

"Gaffney, Portman! Enough of the showing off. Either learn to get along or I'll bench the both of you" he threatened.

Portman acknowledged the threat and dropped back behind Julie, allowing her to skate alone again.

Connie let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. _This has to go stop_ she thought. She had a plan forming in her mind but she needed reinforcements.

"Fulton" she said tapping him on the shoulder "We need to do something about this before it gets out of control" she explained.

Fulton nodded "Yeah, I know. Portman's going crazy over this. We need to get the two of them talking again" he agreed.

"Meet me in the library after practice?" Connie suggested. Fulton nodded "See you then".


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – thanks everyone for their reviews. Its been a bit of a shitty week here – the rivers surrounding where I live flooded on Tuesday and because of all the roads being blocked, its been taking 2 and a half hours to get home each night :(

But never fear – here's the next chapter – enjoy!

"Julie hey!" Adam called running to catch up with the goalie.

"Oh Hey Adam" Julie answered slowing her pace to talk to him.

"How's the lip?" he asked "You can barely notice it" he added squinting as he pretended to study her mouth.

"Connie and make up are a lethal combination" Julie answered simply allowing a small smile to creep across her face.

"Yeah but Connie and almost anything else make a lethal combination too" Adam joked glad to see Julie relax a little. She'd been so wound up at practice and acting strangely towards Portman.

Julie laughed "I wont tell her you said that. She's just as likely to shoot the messenger too".

Adam smiled and was about to continue the joke when he saw Julie staring at something into the distance, her face turning downcast. Adam turned to see Scooter standing by the main auditorium, a cheerleader nestled against him and Rick Riley in a wheelchair next to them.

"C'mon Jules, lets get out of here" Adam grabbed her arm and gently steered her away.

Julie allowed herself to be led back to the dorm. She was too preoccupied to get herself there. The sight of Riley in a wheelchair was almost too much for her to handle.

_I can't believe Portman did that_ she thought trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill.

"You want some company?" Adam asked when they reached Julie and Connie's room. It was obvious the Connie had gone out and he wasn't entirely sure that Julie should be alone right now.

Julie nodded "If you don't mind" she answered moving to allow him into the room.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm happy to stay" he replied taking a seat at Julie's desk.

The pair sat in silence for a while. Adam sitting at the desk and Julie sitting on her bed.

"It was weird seeing Riley in a chair" Adam finally commented.

Julie nodded keeping her eyes firmly on the floor.

"It was Portman wasn't it?" Adam asked.

Julie didn't say anything.

"I won't tell anyone. I mean it must've been for a good reason though. Portman never does that much damage to anyone unless they hurt someone he loves first" Adam continued not realising the effect of his words.

Julie just nodded her head as if she was agreeing with him. It was the only way she could think of get Adam to drop it.

Adam thought for a moment for something to say when he heard Julie sniffle. He turned to look at her and he saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Aw Julie" he said going over to sit next to her on the bed. "It's gonna be okay. You'll see" he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Julie said nothing as she allowed Adam to pull her in towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. He told her he was there for her as long as she needed to. She took him up on the offer and remained in his arms until the tears eventually stopped.

Part of her wished that it was Dean's arms she was in and that everything was perfect between them. She'd have to overcome this fear eventually, she realised, but at the moment she just needed some time.

………………………………………………………….

Portman sat on his bed staring at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He had no idea where to start.

_She wont talk to me. I have to let her know I'm sorry somehow_. He thought lifting his pen and placing the tip on the page.

_Dear Julie…………………._ He began.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – thank you again to everyone who reviewed. Your comments and thoughts on this fic is greatly appreciated!

So the good news is that I've finally worked out how the fic will end but the bad news (and the hard part) is working out how to get to the end!

Portman had decided against pouring his heart out on paper and looking like a dumbass. Instead he decided he would tell Julie face to face how he felt and that meant _everything _he felt.

In the end his note to Julie looked like this……..

_Jules,_

_Words can't begin to describe how sorry I am for what I've done. I know that I've broken the trust between us but I need to see you in person to explain everything._

_Please meet me at the mall after practice tomorrow afternoon. The reason I picked the mall is because I know you're afraid of me and I don't blame you. If we're in a public place it might make you feel a little safer to be near me. Your feelings mean everything to me._

_I really hope you'll meet me Julie, I really want to work this out._

_Portman._

He had thought about signing it as Dean but he didn't want to push his luck. It would take a miracle for her to meet up with him but he was holding onto the hope that he would.

He folded the note carefully and tucked it inside an envelope he found on Fulton's desk. He had thought about getting someone else to deliver it but he'd always despised the woosies who made their friends to the dirty work for them so here he was making his way towards Julie and Connie's dorm. If he was lucky, Julie would be friendly to him. If he was even luckier, Connie would be friendly to him. Facing Connie's wrath could be worse than facing death itself if Guy's stories were anything to go by.

He knocked on their door. Quietly at first but slowly getting louder when there was no answer. He stopped knocking and pressed his ear to the door to listen for any sounds of movement. There were none.

Sighing he placed the envelope in the message basket by the door and walked away. Why he didn't just put the note in the basket in the first place was beyond him, but maybe he was really hoping just to catch a glimpse of Julie. Inside he was aching to see her smile again.

Unfortunately for Portman someone else had seen him place the envelope in the basket. Someone who wanted revenge for what Portman did. Someone who would stop at nothing to see Portman suffer the way he and his friends already had.

…………………………………………..

"Hey Jules, where've you been?" Connie asked glancing up at her roommate as she walked through the door.

Julie yawned "Studying with Ken. Who'd have thought Chemistry would be so damn hard!" she declared placing her books on her desk.

Connie stifled a laugh "Yeah, who'd have thought" she sarcastically agreed smiling at Julie.

"Oh shut up" Julie replied grinning knowing exactly what Connie was thinking.

"Oh before I forget, letter for you. Have no idea who its from" Connie walked over to her desk and picked up the envelope addressed to Julie.

Julie frowned taking the envelope from Connie's outstretched hand. She carefully studied it. She didn't recognise the handwriting and there was no stamp or postmark indicating that it had been hand delivered.

"Do you think I should open it? I mean what if it's a nasty letter from Riley or someone?" Julie asked Connie feeling the paranoia setting in. She hated being like this but the events of late really had her on edge.

"Do you want me to open it?" Connie asked worried for her friend. This wasn't the Julie Gaffney she knew and loved like a sister.

Julie shook her head. "No, I think I'll just open it later" she decided placing the unopened envelope on her desk.


	13. Chapter 13

Practice went off without incident. Julie noticed Portman staring at her weirdly throughout but she managed to ignore him and he seemed to get the hint.

"Did you read that note yet?" Connie asked skating up next to Julie.

Julie shook her head "Nah, I still can't bring myself to do it. I mean I already know what Riley and Scooter think of me but I don't need to see it in writing" she answered ignoring Connie's amused smile.

"Can I read it then?" Connie asked hopefully. It had been driving her crazy ever since she found the envelope in the message basket the day before.

Julie laughed "Yeah, if you must" she said shaking her head at her friend. She was all too aware of how Connie's inquisitive mind works.

"Cool, thanks Jules. You want me to tell you what it says?" she asked playfully.

Julie thought for a moment "Only if its nice" she decided picking up her water bottle and heading for the change rooms.

She showered and changed as quickly as possible before she was roped into going for pizza with the team. She didn't feel like socialising. All she wanted to do was grab her books and head for the library to lose herself in a few hours of studying.

………………………………………………

"You think she got the note?" Portman asked Fulton impatiently.

"How would I know?" Fulton replied lacing up his boots. Portman had been driving him insane all afternoon. He couldn't get mad at him though, he was trying really hard to make things right with Julie.

"What's taking her so long?" Portman almost yelled in his frustration. He was nervous and excited about meeting her.

"If you're talking about Julie she's already gone" Banks informed them placing his hockey stick in his gym bag.

Portman's eyes nearly bulged out of his head "What? When? Where'd she go?" he demanded feeling flustered. _Had she already gone to the mall?_

Banks shrugged his shoulders "She left about 10 minutes ago, said she had somewhere to be. Didn't say where though" he replied taking a step backwards cautiously in case a certain Bash Brother decided to take his anger out on him.

"DAMN IT!" Portman quickly grabbed his gear and bolted for the door leaving a bunch of confused Ducks staring after him and Fulton, Banks and Connie shaking their heads with a smile. Portman had it bad.

…………………………………………………

Julie entered the library and was surprised to see it half full. _Ah finals_ she thought realising why so many seniors were there.

On the way to an empty desk she caught sight of Rick Riley still in his chair. She stared for a minute before looking away quickly before he noticed her. She pulled her text books out of her bag and spread them on the desk in front of her trying her best not to look in Riley's direction again.

"You know it's a ploy to get sympathy" a voice to her left startled her. Julie turned around to see her classmate Anna standing behind her.

"What?" Julie asked surprised.

"Riley, the chair is just a ploy to get more sympathy" Anna replied taking a seat next to Julie.

"Are you kidding? He was bashed pretty badly" Julie struggled to keep her voice neutral. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah but not that badly. His father makes him use the chair to get sympathy from the Board, and to scare whoever bashed Rick into confessing. All he had was a bit of concussion. His nose wasn't even broken" Anna answered scoffing at the antics people pulled to get attention.

"Really? Just concussion? Wow, but all the blood….." Julie's voice trailed off before she said something incriminating.

"Yeah I heard there was heaps of blood too. Guess Riley's just a heavy bleeder. He's perfectly fine. Personally I think its his ego that's been broken. About time though, that guy is the biggest tool I've ever met." Anna commented giving Riley a disgusted look.

"Got that right" Julie replied half heartedly her thoughts on Portman.

"I wish I knew who did it though, that guy deserves a medal. Wait! No, he deserves a big fucking statue right in the centre of the school with a plaque that reads _I beat the shit out Rick Riley!_" Anna laughed.

Julie smiled feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. _Portman does deserve a medal_ she thought to herself, _he was only protecting me from that asshole because he cares too much to let anything bad happen to me!_ Julie came to the stunning realisation.

"Oh my god, I have to go" Julie exclaimed jumping out of her seat. She quickly gathered her books and shoved them into the bag. "See ya Anna and thanks" she said patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks for what?" Anna replied confused.

Julie didn't reply and Anna and the rest of the library watched Julie run out of the library ignoring the "no running" warnings from the librarian.

…………………………………………..

"C'mon Connie we've got to meet the guys at the Pizza place" Guy complained.

"Shut up Guy, I'll be ready in a second. I just have to get something" Connie replied rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. The truth was that she couldn't wait to open the envelope containing the note from Julie.

Connie threw the door to her dorm room open and raced across to Julie's desk snatching the envelope up. Her eyes quickly scanned the message.

"Aw, so sweet" she exclaimed smiling.

"What's so sweet?" Guy asked confused.

Connie just handed him the note "This" she replied.

Guy scanned the note, his face turning pale, "Oh my god" he exclaimed sending an uneasy feeling through Connie's mind.

"What?" she asked knowing that when Guy turned pale like that there was a good reason for it.

"That" he said pointing to the message whiteboard on the girls door, for other students to write messages for the occupants on.

Connie read what was written there and she too turned white. "Shit, we've gotta go" she managed to get out.

The message read:

_Julie_

_You'd better pray you get to him before I do._

They raced over to the pizza place to get the others.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – thanks again for the reviews.

This is the second to last chapter before the end! Like I said someone (or maybe more than one someone) will die and another will be seriously hurt. Sorry, no clues as to who the dearly departed will be ;) (I know its evil but last chapter is almost written)

He wandered almost aimlessly through the mall's car park finding his car where he left it. He slowly reached for the keys in his pocket, taking the opportunity to glance around just in case Julie happened to show up.

The parking lot appeared empty.

Sighing, Portman turned his attention back to placing the key in the lock and turning it not noticing the reflection in the window that someone had appeared behind him.

"You know, I told her to pray she'd get to you first but I guess she didn't pray hard enough" a voice startled Portman.

……………………………………………………….

Julie was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down her face as she approached the Mall.

"Damn!" she exclaimed seeing the night security guards locking the front doors. _Okay, don't panic. He might still be in the parking lot_ she thought breaking into a run again across the road, watching out for cars as she went.

She could see a car in the lot and hoped it was Portman's. She could make out two figures standing by the car, both looked male.

Something about their body language told Julie to slow down and not make her presence noted. Julie decided to listen to her gut instinct as she slowed to a walk and crouched down slightly moving stealthily in the bushes surrounding the lot.

She inched closer until she could hear their voices. They sounded angry and familiar. Julie couldn't place them at first and then it dawned on her.

……………………………………………………

"Hurry up Goldberg the mall is about to close!" Charlie yelled ushering his teammate to skate faster. Since Coach Orion had moved Goldberg from goalie to defence his skating had improved vastly and Charlie was thankful that he wasn't required to chase Goldberg through the streets of Minnesota any longer.

"I'm hurrying Charlie, you try skating with a belly full of Pizza" Goldberg yelled back, the strain beginning to show in his face.

"Oooo the Goldberg, ate too much at dinner and now he can't skate. Too full to save Port……" Averman cut in using his special "commentators" voice.

"SHUT UP AVERMAN!" Connie, Guy, Charlie and Fulton yelled at the same time.

Averman slowed slightly hanging his head, _they never appreciate my jokes_ he thought to himself.

"Guys, short cut. Turn left" Guy announced.

The Ducks all followed Guy all of them unaware that it was the wrong turn and they ended up in a back alley with a nice large brick wall to signal a dead end.

"Nice going Germaine" Russ muttered.

"Yeah, good one" the rest of the Ducks grumbled turning around and skating back to the main street they were on before making the turn.

"Sorry guys I thought this was it" he announced hanging his head and following the group back out towards the main street.

"Yeah, well its not. I hope Portman's alright. What if…." Connie started but was cut off by Fulton.

"No what if's Connie, we'll get to him. We have to" Fulton said sternly as if he was trying to convince himself that it was the truth.

"Yeah, you're right" she said picking up the speed. Deep down she was worried sick about the fate of Dean Portman.

………………………………………………………………..

"You just couldn't leave her alone could you? You mess with me, you mess with her and then you go and mess with Riley, now you're going to pay" the voice continued and Portman felt something jab into his back.

"Mmmph" he suppressed a cry of pain as he felt something cutting into his skin.

"One word and I swear I'll shoot you" the voice warned and Portman felt a cold metal object pressed against the side of his neck. It didn't take a genius to work out that it was a pistol.

"Now turn around slowly, try anything and I swear to God I will kill you"

Portman turned around as slowly as he could. When he was face to face with his attacker his eyes slowly wandered up towards the attacker's face. He wasn't surprised to see that he was wearing a balaclava.

_He knows about Julie and Riley which means he must be on Varsity. Shit! What if there's more of them? I'm really up shit creek without a fucking paddle. _Portman thought with some worry, he couldn't die before telling Julie how he really felt about her.

………………………………………………………….

Julie gasped as she saw the gun being held to one man's throat. As he was forced to turn around she caught a glimpse of his face _Portman!_ She almost screamed aloud.

She quickly ducked as low as she could and covered her mouth. She tried to rationalise the situation, _okay, he's got a gun pointed at him but he hasn't hurt him yet, maybe he's just intimidating him. Maybe he's just a car jacker. If I stay low and try to get help maybe Dean'll be okay_.

Unfortunately for Julie, Dean wasn't going to be okay.

……………………………………………………………..

"This is for Riley you motherfucker" he screamed and brought the gun down hard on Portman's head.

_CRUNCH_

Portman was knocked to the ground. He tried to stand up but _CRUNCH!_ The pistol was brought down on top of his head again sending him sprawling to the ground.

"That'll teach you to mess with me you asshole" the voice tormented but was interrupted by the sound of someone screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Portman recognised Julie's voice and found a sense of renewed strength. Anticipating the attacker's momentary distraction Portman heaved himself forward into the attacker sending the both of them sprawling on the ground.

But not before the gun went off.

Julie stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the gunshot. Her face stripped of all colour.


	15. Chapter 15 part one

_**A/N – thanks for reviews! This is the final chapter. I've decided that rather do one incredibly long chapter – its going to be split into two parts. (I have almost 15 mins left to the first part and second part will be done on Monday (its Friday afternoon here atm and I'm at work).**_

Julie let out a blood curling scream. Dean was down and he wasn't getting up.

His attacker, on the other hand, was attempting to seize the opportunity lunging at her with the knife in hand.

Julie had a split second to decide what she had to do to save herself.

………………………………………………………..

The Ducks were getting close to the Mall now, they only had to cross the busy road and they'd be there.

_POP!_

The Ducks froze. Connie immediately burst into tears before skating on harder and faster than she had ever done in her life.

Goldberg remained glued to the spot as did Russ, Averman, Dwayne, Ken, Charlie, Fulton and Guy.

"Was that a gunshot?" Ken whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

The others didn't respond. They didn't want to confirm the inevitable that it was possible one of their own had just been shot.

"Guys, COME ON!" Connie screamed from the median strip (the island that separates a lane going one way from the lane going the other way).

The Ducks snapped out of it and pushed on. Moving towards Connie.

_BEEEEEP!_

A horn blared as a car narrowly missed Goldberg and Averman who pushed out onto the road without looking for oncoming traffic.

"Goldberg! Averman! Come on, we don't need you two injured as well" Charlie scolded knowing that Coach Riley would have a fit if half of his team couldn't play cos they were in the hospital.

"Sorry Charlie" Averman and Goldberg chorused joining the group on the median strip, waiting for the traffic to clear long enough for them to get across to the other side.

_POP!_

The Ducks hurried as they heard another gunshot go off.

…………………………………………………..

Julie had a split second to act. Before the attacker could stab her with the knife she used her goalie reflexes to pick up the gun that lay before her feet.

_SWISH!_

The knife cut into her upper right arm as the grabbed the gun with her left hand.

"Ugh" Julie cried out in pain as she tried to maintain her composure. She had to get the gun up and aim it at the attacker before he killed her first.

He swung the knife at her again but this time Julie anticipated the move and jumped back using the chance she was given to aim and fire.

It hit the attacker in his left shoulder. He stumbled back a little but came at her again with the knife.

_POP!_

It was a shot a hitman would have been proud of. It landed squarely in between the attackers eyes. This time he went down. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Julie dropped the gun and kicked it as far away from him as possible.

"Dean!" she screamed running over to where Portman still lay slumped on the ground.

She crouched down next to him checking him all over for wounds. She cried out in horror when she found the entry wound in his abdomen.

"Dean, its okay, I'm here. I'm gonna help you" Julie cried desperately not sure if he could hear her or not. She lifted his head and cradled it in her lap.

She leant her head down and felt for breath. She could feel a faint breeze on her cheek and realised he was still alive.

"Dean! Dean! It's me Julie" she cried surprised to find Portman's eyes flutter open slightly.

"Julie?" he whispered.

"Yes its me" she responded the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Jules, I'm so sorry" he started but Julie shushed him.

"Shhh, I know. It's okay. I'm here now" she said stroking his hair.

Portman smiled a little "Jules, I'm so cold" he stated feeling his body shivering.

"Dean, stay with me please. I need you" she pleaded ripping her overcoat off and laying it over his body trying to tuck him in to it to keep him warm.

"Please Dean, stay" she whispered kissing him on the forehead.

Portman was quiet for a moment and Julie held her breath. _He can't die_ she thought.

Suddenly Portman opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Jules, I……..love………you" was all he got out before his eyes closed.

"I love you too!" Julie said before realising he was quiet.

"Dean? DEAN!" she said loudly nudging him a little.

"oh my god, DEAN! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed into the empty parking lot.

Julie prayed someone would hear her but for now it was just her, Dean and the dead attacker in the parking lot.

_**Stay tuned for Part 2!**_


	16. Chapter 15 part two

_**A/N – sorry to make you guys wait the whole weekend but the next instalment is up! (I've decided to cut the chapter into more parts otherwise they'll be way to long to read in one hit) This fic is ALMOST finished now!**_

The Ducks had made it to the mall to hear Julie screaming for help in the parking lot.

"Averman, Goldberg, Ken. Go get help" Charlie ordered.

Averman, Goldberg and Ken skated off to find a phone.

"Julie! Oh my god are you alright?" Connie cried racing over to where Julie sat with Portman's head still in her lap. She stopped abruptly when she saw the shape Portman was in.

"Oh" she gasped tears welling up in her eyes. "Is he?" she whispered fearing the worst.

It took every ounce of strength Julie had to keep herself together. She shook her head slowly "Not yet" she whispered back allowing a single tear to escape.

Connie sat down beside Portman, taking her coat off to place over him for extra warmth. She gently grabbed his hand in hers and held it as she cried as quietly as she could.

Fulton had come over to Julie. Upon seeing Portman lying there all the colour drained from his face. "Portman?" he said loudly as if shouting would wake Portman up.

"Portman not funny dude, wake up" he demanded.

Julie and Connie exchanged a look. It was obvious Fulton was in denial.

"Dude, wake the fuck up. C'mon let's go" Fulton yelled again before collapsing on the ground sobbing. He couldn't believe his best friend was on the verge of dying.

"Oh Fulton" Connie whispered sinking down next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug. Fulton sunk his head into Connie's neck and let it all out.

"Guys, help's coming" Goldberg cut in stopping when he saw the dead body, Portman and Julie. "Holy shit" he added mouth dropping open.

"He's alive, just" Julie said feeling Portman's breath on her hand becoming more and more ragged.

"Help better get here soon or he's not going to make it" Dwayne cut in, picking up Portman's wrist to take a pulse. He'd seen the signs before when his older brother had been involved in a farming accident and Dwayne had been only one there to help him.

Before anyone could respond, sirens cut into the night air sending a small wave of relief through the group.

"Thank god!" Goldberg stated the obvious throwing his arm around the shoulders of a very pale and very silent Luis.

"Okay, what have we got here?" the voice of a paramedic interrupted.

"He's been shot in the stomach. He was conscious a little while ago but he's not now." Julie explained through tears. Having to tell someone about it was like reliving it over and over again.

"Pulse?" the second paramedic asked moving towards Portman.

Dwayne stood up and stepped aside to let them in. "Yes but kinda faint" he replied tilting his head down.

"Okay, we need to move him now. You" the first paramedic pointed at Charlie "Go to the back of the bus and get the stretcher. There'll be an orange board with straps on it. Get me that too" he ordered before turning back to Portman to try to stabilise the bleeding.

Charlie looked confused "Bus?" he asked.

"Ambulance Spazzway" Guy cut in dragging Charlie off towards the ambulance to help him get the stretcher.

"Miss, I need you to stay there and hold his head still. Can you manage that?" the paramedic turned his attention back to Julie and Portman.

Julie nodded.

"You can ride with us, we'll keep him stabilised then we'll check out that arm of yours. That okay with you?" the paramedic decided it might be easier to kill two birds with one stone, the cops will just have to interview her at the hospital.

Julie nodded again. She didn't trust her voice enough to answer with words.

Charlie and Guy had returned with the stretcher and back board.

"Okay on the count of three we're going to roll him. Miss? Sorry what's your name?" the paramedic asked.

"Julie" Julie responded.

"Julie, on the count of three we're going to roll him to the right. Your job is to keep his neck stable and his head steady. Can you do that?"

"Yes" Julie answered.

"Okay, here we go. One. Two. Three" the first paramedic rolled Portman onto his right side slightly with the help of Dwayne as the second paramedic slid the orange board under Portman's back.

"Okay roll him back" the paramedic ordered and Portman was now lying on the board rather than the ground.

"Get the IV in" was said as a needle was placed in Portman's arm and an IV drip hooked up.

"You, hold the bag upright. Don't drop it" the paramedic ordered Ken. Ken looked scared but did as he was told.

"You boys, a little help" the paramedic ushered Charlie, Guy, Fulton and Luis over to where they were working on Portman.

"I want you there, you there and you there" he said indicating to various positions surrounding Portman. "Count of three lift him up gently and place him on the stretcher. Try not to bounce him around"

The three Ducks nodded, crouching down ready to pick up Portman.

"You know if he was awake to see this, he'd be loving every second of it" Goldberg commented to Averman who grinned and nodded.

"Ready, one. Two. Three. LIFT"

Portman was placed onto the stretcher and was strapped in by the paramedics.

"You come with us to the bus. Keep the bag upright and keep up. Julie, come on" the paramedics ordered Ken to continue to hold the IV bag and Julie stood up following Portman, Ken and the paramedics to the waiting ambulance.

"See you at the hospital Jules" Ken said glumly as the doors were closed and they were on their way to the hospital.

………………………………………………………

"You think they're gonna be alright?" Averman asked Guy.

"Yeah, Portman's too damn stubborn to die" Guy tried to make light of the situation but the Ducks were too worried to laugh.

"Jules was devastated" Connie commented staring off into the distance.

Fulton lifted his head from her shoulder "He was in love with her" he said quietly so that only Connie could hear.

"I know. She's in love with him too" Connie whispered letting fresh tears fall. It wasn't fair, just when her best friend had finally found some kind of happiness out of all the horrible events of last week, some psycho has to go and try to kill Portman.

Connie's attention turned to the dead body that lay on the ground. She leapt up and marched over to it ignoring the curious calls and comments from the rest of the Ducks.

"Connie NO!" Fulton yelled racing over to try and stop her but it was too late. She had already crouched down beside the body and was about to lift the balaclava from his face.

"I have to know" she whispered pulling the mask back.

…………………………………………………………

Julie sought some comfort in the steady beep coming from the machine that monitored Portman's heart rate.

_What the hell did he do to deserve this? _She thought staring sadly at his bruised face. _Oh right, he loved me_ she thought letting the tears fall. _This is all my fault. If only I hadn't acted so stupidly this never would have happened. If he dies, its all my fault_.

BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP the machine let our a steady continuous beep alerting the paramedics that Portman had gone into cardiac arrest.

"DEAN!" Julie screamed her face turning to horror as she watched helplessly.

"Shit, we're losing him" the paramedic commented as they desperately tried to save Portman's life.


	17. chapter 15 part three

"Oh my god!" Connie exclaimed softly when she saw the lifeless face of Scooter staring back at her.

Fulton had reached Connie's side just as she finished pulling up the mask. "Holy shit" he exclaimed, his eyes going wide and mouth dropping open. He had always thought Scooter was one of the more sane Varsity members. Cole and Riley were meant to be the insane ones.

Connie looked up at Fulton "It makes sense" she said softly.

Fulton nodded "Yeah, I wish I had've seen it coming though, maybe we could have prevented it" he said thoughtfully.

Connie stood up and took his hand. "Fult, none of us could have done anything. It was all Scooter. He's the one who started the whole thing when he hit Julie" she reasoned patting his shoulder with her other hand for comfort.

Fulton thought about it for a moment "Yeah, you're right" he said turning away from Scooter's body.

Connie smiled at him "I'm always right. You should know that by now Reed" she said playfully punching him on the shoulder and walking towards Coach Orion who had just pulled up in his mini-van ready to take the remaining Ducks to the hospital.

Fulton smiled after her._ How on earth does Guy put up with her?_ he wondered shaking his head and following Connie towards Coach Orion.

…………………………………………………………

"Gunshot victim wound located upper abdomen, lost a lot of blood. B/P……" the paramedics voice faded off inside Julie's head as she concentrated on Portman's face. They had managed to get his heart beating again but he was now being rushed into emergency surgery to repair the damage the gunshot had caused.

"Julie, this is Dr Friel. She's going to take a look at that cut on your arm" the paramedic said patting her on the shoulder on his way out. Julie looked up at the doctor and was surprised to find she couldn't be much older than 25.

"I'm an intern" Dr Friel stated simply as if she was reading Julie's thoughts.

"Oh" was all Julie could get out. She was too worried about Portman to make chit chat.

"Nasty cut you have there. Do you remember what happened?" Dr Friel asked sensing that Julie was still in shock and the police would be around to grill the poor girl some time soon.

"Knife wielding maniac. I'm the lucky one" Julie responded keeping her eyes on the floor.

"That young man was your friend? Or was he the knife wielding maniac?" Dr Friel continued as she inspected the gash on Julie's arm.

"Friend. Maniac is dead" Julie had now started staring ahead at the wall.

"Aw you poor thing. I'll tell you what. We'll stitch this wound, you get into bed and rest and I'll go see if I can find out anything about your friend down in theatre. Do we have a deal?" Dr Friel asked.

Julie nodded "That would be great" she whispered suddenly fearful. _What if it was bad news?_ She wondered.

"He's in the best hands you know" Dr Friel added before leaving the room.

Julie nodded before closing her eyes and praying for Portman to recover.

………………………………………………

Loud chatter about what had happened that night in the emergency department waiting room had earned the Ducks dirty looks from other visitors and staff.

Coach Orion was talking to a doctor about Portman and Julie's condition considering he was the closest thing the two had to a parent in Minnesota since they were both from other states.

When he'd finished talking to the doctor he met the Ducks with "Keep it down, or you'll get kicked out".

"Sorry Coach"

"Okay guys, gather around" Coach Orion called as if he was calling for them to gather around at a hockey game.

"Portman's been in surgery for almost an hour now. They're not sure how he'll go. Now I'm not going to lie to you, he died once on the way over here" Coach Orion said gently as he looked around at the faces of the Ducks and could see them tear up when he told them Portman had died once already.

"Can we see Jules?" Connie asked hopefully.

Coach Orion shook his head "No, I'm afraid the police are with Julie now for questioning so I'm afraid we're just going to have to wait it out"

The Ducks groaned at the thought of not being able to see their friends but they nevertheless all sat back down and waited.

………………………………………….

The police had been questioning Julie now for close to half an hour. She knew they were only just doing their job but the longer they questioned her, the more Julie felt like she had done something wrong.

Just as she was going over the night's events for the third time Dr Friel came back in.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wrap it up. Julie needs rest" she explained and Julie felt relieved.

"Sure, no problem. Here's my card. We'll be in touch again Miss Gaffney" the first detective said handing Julie his card.

Julie simply nodded not knowing what to say.

When the police had gone Dr Friel broke into a huge grin. "He's out of surgery Julie, he made it" she said excitedly.

"He did?" Julie asked before it sunk in "He's alright?" she almost screamed.

"He's going to be sore for the next few weeks but he should be okay. I've pulled some strings and he'll be your roomie – that is if you want to put up with him" she said smiling.

Julie almost felt giddy "Thank you so much" she said jumping out of bed and throwing her arms around the intern doctor. She ignored the pain in her arm as she moved.

"You're welcome. Just don't bust the stitches" Dr Friel said looking pleased with herself.

……………………………………………….

By the time Julie eventually fell asleep Portman still hadn't been brought into her room. She was starting to worry again. _What if there were complications again? What if he really wasn't alright?_

She needn't worry though, when she woke up she looked over to see him staring at her with a silly grin on his face.

"Its about time Gaffney" he joked.

Julie sat up and shot him a fake evil look "You know its _your _fault I couldn't sleep last night. You had to bloody go and die on me didn't you" she said hoping he wasn't going to take offence.

"You worried about me Gaffney?" he teased with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, the whole bloody hospital was worried about you last night" she said not wanting to take the bait.

"Aw that's alright precious, your secret's safe with me" he continued.

"What secret?" Julie wondered.

"That you want me bad" he laughed making Julie smile.

"Oh shut up, you're the one who said you loved me before you tried to croak it" she laughed getting out of bed and taking a seat on Portman's bed.

"And I meant every word of it Catlady" he said pulling her in close.

"And I meant it too" Julie said moving her face down towards his for their first kiss.


	18. Epilogue

_**A week later **_

"It was _Scooter?_" Julie exclaimed. Connie had been the one to tell her that it was Scooter that attacked Portman that night and that it was Scooter that she had shot and killed.

"Jules, I'm so sorry" Connie said wrapping her arms around her friend.

Julie felt overcome by different emotions, one was anger, one was sadness and one was guilt. They seemed to cancel each other out and now all she felt was numb.

"When's the funeral?" she asked a little too coldly.

Connie was taken aback "Are you going?" she asked praying Julie would say she wasn't. Julie didn't need to hear all of those accusations and lies that were spreading around Eden Hall like wildfire.

Julie shook her head "No. We've got hockey practice" she said.

Connie glanced at her surprised to see no expression or emotion on Julie's face. It was like stone "Practice was cancelled Jules" she said softly.

"Oh" Julie said standing up. "I'm going to the hospital with Fulton, do you want to come?" she asked.

"Sure, how is Portman doing?" Connie asked standing up to gather her bag and shoes.

"He's quite cheerful for someone who got a hole blown in his guts. Personally I think he's too stubborn to admit when he's in pain" Julie laughed remembering Portman's face when he refused to acknowledge he needed some more morphine for the pain.

"Good to see he's the same old Portman" Connie laughed glad that the scary Julie had been replaced by the normal Julie.

A knock on the door interrupted the girls conversation.

Connie answered it to find two men standing there dressed in really ugly suits.

"Julie Gaffney?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, hang on she's right here" Connie said indicating to Julie that the visitors were for her.

"Yes?" she asked before she recognised the men as the detectives from the hospital who questioned her.

"Miss Gaffney, you are under arrest for the murder of Scott Whyte. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a Court of Law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you"

Julie didn't hear the rest of her rights being read. All she could hear in her mind were the words _"Murder and Scott Whyte"._

"WHAT! Are you insane?" Connie was screaming. The two detectives ignored Connie.

"Jules, don't you worry, we're gonna get you out okay." Connie called as Julie was led away in handcuffs by the detectives into a waiting car.

"Connie what's going on?" Charlie appeared in Connie's doorway to find her crying her eyes out.

"Charlie, get Bombay. Julie's been arrested for murder"

………………………………………………….

Julie was refused bail on the basis that she was from Maine and could easily flee back there thereby violating the condition that she is not to leave the state. Bombay was annoyed with the vendetta that Scooter's parents, Mr Riley and the board members at Eden Hall had taken against Julie.

The matter went to trial and Julie was acquitted of all charges by a unanimous vote by the members of the Jury. Julie's testimony, Portman's evidence and footage taken from the mall's security cameras had left little doubt in the Jury's mind that Julie had acted in self defence.

Julie was released a free woman. Her and Portman survived the ups and downs of her detention and can now finally be a happy "normal" couple.


End file.
